Detención
by The Unstable Girls
Summary: El amor puede venir en momentos y lugares inesperados... Regina Mills nunca pensó en las posibilidades que habían de enamorarse en detención y mucho menos, de su peor enemiga. Fic por: Lu e Irene.
1. Chapter 1

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes no nos pertenecen, solo la historia.**

**Nota: Este es un nuevo fic que estamos comenzando con una amiga Lu Flores, por eso mismo acabo de cambiar el nombre de usuario de FF. **

**Esperamos que les guste.**

* * *

Las vacaciones habían finalizado en StoryBrooke y nuevamente la rutina de la semana estaba tocando la puerta. Emma había tenido un verano muy tranquilo y divertido. Sus padres estuvieron de viaje todo el mes y ella tenía el camino libre para disfrutar de sus alocadas fiestas. Salía casi todas las noches, en la tarde descansaba un poco y se juntaba seguido con amigos a fumar y escuchar música en su habitación.

Su rebeldía se debía a la cantidad de veces que había estado en adopción. La gente que le había hecho daño y la falta de atención de sus nuevos padres. Ya llevaba 5 años con ellos y todo iba bien, pero la ausencia por todo el trabajo que tenían se notaba cada día más.

"Ojalá pudiera quedarme durmiendo toda la vida" Dijo Emma mirando al techo, adaptando sus ojos a la luz del sol que traspasaba por su ventaba.

Se levantó lentamente y se quedó sentada en la cama por un momento, aún seguía dormida. Se acomodó el cabello porque este molestaba su rostro. Echó un vistazo al reloj, se le estaba haciendo tarde. "Miérda." Exclamó, y finalmente comenzó a cambiarse. Tiraba el pijama al suelo y se ponía un jean mientras saltaba intentando encajar en el pantalón, luego fue en busca de sus zapatos. "No me mires así." Le dijo a su gato mientras terminaba de atarse los cordones.

Cuando finalmente bajó a la cocina, solo alcanzó a tomar un sorbo de su chocolate y se llevó una tostada. "Compraré algo en la cafetería del colegio, no te preocupes." Le dijo a su madre, quien la miraba como si estuviera acostumbrada a la misma frase todos los días. Tomó su mochila y unos libros y salió rápidamente de la casa. Afuera la esperaba un alto joven apoyado en su motocicleta con los brazos cruzados.

"Tú siempre tarde" Le dijo el chico de ojos claros.

"Oh, yo estoy muy bien, August ¿y tú?" Dijo la rubia con sarcasmo.

"Emma, es tu primer día de clases." Exclamó mientras le entregaba el casco para que estuviera segura en el viaje en motocicleta.

"Lo sé, lo siento. Me quedé dormida."

"Lo sé, te conozco." Y sí que la conocía, prácticamente se habían criado juntos. "¿Estas lista?" La rubia asintió con la cabeza y August arrancó la moto.

Los dos habían estado en el mismo orfanato por años. Las veces que se tenían que separar, eran muy dolorosas. Allí dentro ellos se cuidaban mutuamente, se amaban como hermanos. August es dos años mayor que Emma y por eso tenía muchas más consideraciones, la cuidaba todo el tiempo. Y aún lo hace. Se prometieron que siempre estarían juntos sin importar nada. Una vez intentaron escapar pero los encontraron justo cuando estaban a punto de lograr su objetivo, por suerte, no trasladaron a ninguno de los dos. August había conseguido que una familia lo adoptara definitivamente, un año antes que Emma, y ese fue uno de los peores años que ella había pasado en ese lugar, estaba completamente sola.

Siempre estuvieron en contacto y gracias al destino, o eso es lo que ellos siempre pensaron, terminaron viviendo en la misma ciudad. August había terminado el colegio hace un año, y tenía tiempo de llevar y traer a Emma de vez en cuando, por eso esa mañana la había ido a buscar en su moto.

El camino hacia el colegio se hizo corto y divertido. A la rubia le gustaba mucho la velocidad y los retos. Se sentía libre con el viento golpeando en su rostro.

"Gracias por traerme." Dijo mientras se sacaba el casco y sacudía su cabello.

"Ya sabes que siempre estaré para ti." El chico le regaló una sonrisa, y la rubia se acercó para abrazarlo.

"Y yo para ti." Susurró a su oído. "Bueno, debo irme. Gracias de nuevo." Dijo Emma mientras corría antes de que se cerraran las puertas.

* * *

En el salón un alto hombre escribía en la pizarra, Emma intentó llegar hasta su asiento sin que nadie, o al menos el profesor, lo notara. "Miss Swan…" Desafortunadamente no tuvo éxito. "Es su primer día y ya comenzó a llegar tarde." La rubia solo miró al profesor con su mejor expresión de 'yo no fui'. "Ya sabe lo que eso significa."

No había pasado ni una semana en el colegio y ya se había ganado un castigo. Usualmente era quedarse haciendo nada, en un aula suficientemente grande como para que entraran 40 personas, mientras eran vigilados por una profesora. Siempre era pasar un par de horas, después de clases. Era algo inútil y aburrido. Debes en cuando también les hacían hacer ejercicios, pero la mayoría prefería gastar su tiempo en otras actividades, como mandarse papelitos y esas cosas. Ella no, se entretenía escuchando su música.

Emma solo sonrió y tomó asiento.

Cuatro materias el primer día fueron demasiado para comenzar cuando en las vacaciones no había leído ni un libro. Y no, las revistas no contaban como libro. En uno de los recesos, fue hasta la cafetería de la escuela a comer una hamburguesa, y luego volvió al salón. Después de que sonara la última campara que indicaba el fin de las clases, Emma tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a una sala muy parecida a la anterior. En el camino tuvo que mandarle un mensaje de texto a August.

'Lo siento, castigada el primer día.

Nos vemos el miércoles. Emma.'

* * *

Normalmente, en el comienzo de clases también se retoman las actividades extracurriculares. Como los entrenamientos de rugby, las clases de teatro, música y por supuesto… la práctica de porristas.

Esas muchachas excedidas de ego eran lideradas por Regina Mills, una de las chicas más despiadadas y sensuales del colegio. Hija de la alcaldesa del pueblo, la importante Cora Mills, quien tenía el control de todo en ese lugar. Y que a pesar de los rumores, no era tan mala como muchos pensaban e incluso, decían.

Volviendo a Regina, esta joven era hermosa y lo sabía, por eso mismo aprovechaba el poder que su belleza y popularidad le daban. Obviamente, estaba saliendo con uno de los chicos más populares en la escuela, que más se podría esperar de alguien como ella. Daniel, era su nombre. Un muchacho guapo, para nada inteligente, que definitivamente no estaba a su altura. Pero a pesar de las peleas absurdas que tenían constantemente, llevaban casi un año juntos.

"Qué somos Evils, qué somos Regals. Somos Evil Regals" cantaban las chicas mientras armaban la famosa pirámide. Desde las cima Regina pudo ver a una muchacha que desde las largas y vacías gradas, miraba con mucha atención a uno de los jugadores. Regina solo levantó la ceja y frunció sus labios, cosa que significaba que estaba a punto de hacer una maldad.

La persona que estaba de espectadora era Mary Margaret, una joven muy amigable y sensible. Le gustaba quedarse a mirar a los chicos de vez en cuando, especialmente a uno con el que siempre había querido poder al menos, hablar. Había pasado un mes desde que no lo veía. Tenía ese tipo de enamoramiento que se tiene desde la primaria, de esos que piensas que se van a acabar pronto, pero tardan más de lo normal, y te dan tristeza y alegría al mismo tiempo. Estaba observando a David, el mejor amigo de Daniel.

La pequeña joven es una de esas personas que creen en el verdadero amor. Tal vez por eso también, le era casi imposible, olvidarse de él. Este no se parecía en nada a su amigo, pero también estaba saliendo con una porrista y nunca se fijaría en alguien como Mary Margaret, o al menos eso era lo que ella siempre pensaba.

"¿Te gusta lo que ves, enana?" Regina se había acercado a Mary Margaret, humillando cualquier cosa a su paso. "Disfruta mientras puedas, alguien como tú no podría siquiera estar en la misma habitación que alguien como David. Solo estás perdiendo el tiempo." La joven salió corriendo, sin despegar su mirada del suelo, avergonzada, dirigiéndose hacia el colegio. Por otro lado Kathryn y Elizabeth, se preparaban para ayudar a Regina a atormentar a la pobre chica. La siguieron sin que se diera cuenta hasta su casillero. Cuando la joven se dio vuelta con sus libros, las tres porristas le obstruyeron el camino.

"¿Así que crees que tienes derecho de sentarte a observar, e ir baboseándote por todos lados por David?" Dijo Regina cruzada de brazos, las otras dos la imitaron. La joven estaba callada, y no las miraba a los ojos. Se sentía cada vez más ridícula.

"A demás. ¿Quién te dijo que tendrías alguna chance con él?" Exclamó Kathryn. "Tú, sabes que es mi novio. Y nunca me dejaría por alguien como tú."

"Yo, no…"

"No, tú no puedes hablar." Elizabeth interrumpió a la joven que por primera vez intentaba defenderse. En ese preciso momento, Emma salió del salón de castigo y vio como Mary Margaret era disgustada por esas tres.

"Hey, ¿qué está pasando?" Dijo la rubia acercándose lo más rápido posible, ubicándose delante de la desprotegida joven.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno. Qué tenemos aquí." Regina dio unos pasos lentos y desafiantes, y se acercó a Emma lo suficiente como para invadir su espacio personal. "¿Ahora eres su protectora?"

La rubia dejó sus cosas en el suelo y luego fingió un estornudo. La otra tuvo que secarse alguna de las 'bacterias' de Emma, mientras ponía su mejor cara de asco.

"Lo siento tanto Regina. Es que soy alérgica a las perras." Las demás muchachas quedaron asombradas por la reacción de Emma.

La cara de Regina se transformó en un segundo, estaba furiosa por lo desafiante que era la rubia. Así que la tomó de sus hombros y la empujó hacia los casilleros. Luego Emma trató de liberarse, intentó agarrándola de los cabellos, pero ninguna de las dos cesaba y daban varias vueltas cambiando constantemente de lugar. Al parecer, eran muy fuertes y no se rendirían fácilmente. Así que cualquiera podría ganar en esa lucha. Pero nunca podrán saberlo, ya que fueron interrumpidas.

"¡Mills, Swan!" Dos gritos se escucharon por todo el pasillo. La profesora a cargo de los alumnos en detención las encontró en plena discusión e impidió que continuaran con ese alboroto. Aunque las chicas no querían separarse y por eso la Sra. Lucas tuvo que intervenir entre ellas, separándolas finalmente. "¿Qué rayos, sucede con ustedes? Y no, no voy a aceptar ninguna excusa estúpida." Dirigiéndose a Regina, quien de repente cambió su expresión en el rostro, a la de un ángel. Incapaz de tener algo de culpa por lo que había sucedido. Por desgracia para ella, esas cosas no funcionaban con la Sra. Lucas. Emma estaba callada, despeinada y agitada. También enojada, por lo cual solo pudo exclamar que todo había sido culpa de la morena.

"No me importa de quién es la culpa, a dirección, ahora." Dijo la profesora. "Y a ustedes…" Hablándole a las demás. "…no las quiero ver por aquí, ¿no se supone que deben ir a sus casas? ¡Largo!" Mary Margaret miró con culpa a Emma, y la rubia le sonrió en señal de que todo estaba bien. Luego se dirigieron a dónde la profesora les había dicho, les esperaba una larga charla con el director.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota: ****Las palabras en cursiva son para los recuerdos. Esperamos que les guste!**

* * *

Emma y Regina estaban sentadas a una silla de distancia cada una, esperando ser llamadas por el director. Era la primera vez que la morena visitaba ese lugar y estaba un poco nerviosa. A comparación de Emma, quien solo estaba cruzada de brazos dejando resbalar su cuerpo lentamente en la silla, parecía que la situación no le perjudicaba para nada.

"Señoritas, ya pueden pasar el Señor Gold las está esperando." Dijo la señora Lucas después de informarle lo sucedido al director.

Las jóvenes se miraron, esquivando miradas al mismo tiempo. Luego se levantaban de las sillas para dirigirse a la dirección. Emma estaba abriendo la puerta cuando Regina se adelantó para ingresar primera. No sin antes regalarle una mirada provocadora, dejando a la rubia con una expresión en el rostro difícil de describir y reboleando intensivamente los ojos. Q_ue perra. _Fue lo que se le pasó por la mente en ese momento.

"Señorita Mills, debo decir que no esperaba tal visita de su parte." Hizo una pausa mientras observaba a la nerviosa porrista. Luego miró a la rubia con una sonrisa astuta. "Es bueno verte, Emma." Definitivamente estaba acostumbrado a sus visitas. "Siéntense, por favor. A menos que quieran quedarse paradas como estatuas." Indicó. Las jóvenes se sentaron en silencio. "Me han informado sobre su pequeña 'actuación', lo único que tengo para decirles es que no voy a permitir esa clase de comportamiento en mi institución así que por ese motivo, mañana después de clases deberán pasar por detención."

"¿A qué se refiere con 'pasar'?" Regina preguntó, ingenuamente. Emma dejó salir una pequeña carcajada, cubriéndose la boca con su mano rápidamente. La morena la miró y reboleó sus ojos.

"Me refiero, Regina, a que están castigadas." La cara de la joven se tornó un poco pálida.

"No, creo que usted no entiende." Comenzaba a exasperarse un poco. "No puedo faltar a mi práctica, soy la capitana."

"Bueno, lo lamento pero deberán saber que su capitana no podrá ir a darle órdenes, esta vez."

"Pero…"

"¿Emma tienes algo que decir?" El director interrumpió a la morena. La rubia negó modestamente con la cabeza. "Entonces, ya pueden retirarse." Regina lo miró un poco enfadada y se levantó rápidamente, acción que fue copiada segundos después por la otra joven.

"Oh, y una cosa más." Dijo el señor Gold cuando estaban a punto de salir. Las chicas se dieron vuelta para escuchar lo que él estaba a punto de decir. "Si las llegan a encontrar de nuevo intentando matarse la una a la otra, bueno… una simple detención no servirá de opción nuevamente. Espero que me hayan entendido." Exclamó dándole una mirada a Regina. Luego de esas palabras, finalmente las jóvenes se retiraron en silencio.

* * *

"¡Mamá, ya estoy en casa!" Al no oír ninguna respuesta de parte de su madre, Regina subió rápidamente las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación. Dejó los libros y su mochila a los pies de su cama mientras se sacaba su uniforme de animadora y buscaba algo cómodo para vestir. Se cambió por una sudadera y unos shorts. Y para descansar sus pies ahora tenía puestas unas pantuflas. Era una Regina completamente diferente.

Luego de unos cinco minutos bajó las escaleras y fue en busca de su madre, quien seguramente estaría en su despacho y por esta razón no la había oído llegar. Pero antes de ir a verla, se dirigió a la cocina y se sirvió un tazón de cereales con leche. Cuando estaba a punto de terminar de guardar la caja de sus cereales favoritos, Cora apareció con unos papeles en sus manos, los cuales parecían importantes.

"Ey!, estaba a punto de ir a verte." Dijo la hermosa morena, mientras se sentaba y le regalaba una sonrisa a su madre.

"¿Tienes hambre?" Preguntó mirando el enorme tazón que Regina sostenía con ambas manos, luego le dio un cálido beso en la frente. La joven asintió con la cabeza y tomó una gran cucharada de su cereal. "¿Cariño, por qué llegaste tarde?" Cora se sentó a su lado dejando los papeles en la mesa.

"Bueno, es que… " Regina dejó el tazón en la mesa y se dio vuelta para estar frente a los ojos de su madre. "Okay, para resumirlo…. Tuve una pelea, con esta… rubia, luego nos encontraron peleando y nos mandaron con el director."

"¿De quién fue la culpa?"

"Mía… Pero de todas maneras, ella me provocó."

"Como siempre…" Cora la miró con el ceño un poco fruncido. "Ya te he dicho que no debes ser de esa manera. Te conozco, esa no eres tú Regina." Dijo tiernamente, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

"Tienes idea de lo que me harían si llego a ser como realmente soy, me aplastarían. Debo ser mucho más fuerte, tengo una reputación que defender."

"La reputación no lo es todo."

"No lo creo… tu deberías entenderme. Eres la que manda a todos en este pueblo y tu también tienes una reputación que defender."

"Si…" Cora tomó delicadamente de su mentón. "Pero una persona no vale por su reputación, sino por lo que tiene en su corazón. Por como realmente es." Regina la miró y le sonrió tímidamente.

"No puedo cambiar."

"Si que puedes, solo date tiempo. ¿Está bien?" La joven asintió y sonrió nuevamente. Luego madre e hija compartieron un abrazo.

"Ahora…" Dijo Cora, rompiendo el abrazo suavemente. "Cuéntame sobre el castigo."

"Debo pasar unas horas en detención después de clases, pero…"

"Lo sé, tu práctica es después de clases." Quedaron en silencio por unos segundos. "A propósito, cuál fue la razón de la pelea?"

"Estaba molestando a la enana... y luego apareció Emma, como si fuera una especie de salvadora."

Regina reboleó los ojos y su madre no pudo evitar reírse un poco. "¿Quién es Emma?" Preguntó.

"Solo una chica, no sé mucho sobre ella. Solo que no la soporto desde que la conozco. ¡Ella me hace enfadar tanto! Lo peor de todo es que todo el tiempo tiene esa mirada desafiante hacia mí."

"Parece que puede llegar a ser un nuevo reto para ti, ¿No lo crees?" La joven levantó la ceja y frunció sus labios, sabía que su madre tenía toda la razón. Cora se levantó tomando nuevamente los papeles. "Debo irme, tengo trabajo que hacer, volveré pronto. Te amo." Y luego le dio un nuevo beso en su frente.

"Yo también te amo." Exclamó Regina.

* * *

Al día siguiente Regina estaba enfadada por tener que pasar sus preciadas horas de práctica porrista, en detención. Por esa razón cada vez que podía cruzar miradas con Emma, para demostrarle lo enojada que estaba, lo hacía.

"Creí que llamarías para contarnos qué pasó luego de que te mandaron con el director." Elizabeth dijo mientras se colocaba en la fila para conseguir su comida.

"Lo olvidé." Regina estaba con la mirada en los diferentes tipos de bocadillos que tenía de opción.

"¿Y bueno?"

"No podré ir a la práctica hoy, por culpa de la rubia oxigenada de Emma, tengo que pasar tiempo en detención." La otra joven la miró levantando una ceja.

"Parece que tendré que reemplazarte." Dijo con entusiasmo. Ella siempre había querido ser la que mandara en el grupo, y solo llegó a ser co-capitana. Cosa que no le servía de mucho, pero ahora podría aprovechar la situación. A Regina no le gustó mucho la idea de ser reemplazada.

"Si bueno, no te acostumbres, es solo por hoy" Dijo Regina, defendiendo su lugar como capitana.

"Hey, ¿Ya vieron a la nueva?" Kathryn se metió entre los demás que esperaban en la fila, colándose, para poder estar cerca de sus amigas. "Dicen que es de Australia, yo creo que solo finge esa tonada estúpida para llamar la atención."

"Lo sé, escuché por ahí que tuvo un romance con el director." Afirmó Elizabeth mientras esperaban a que su compañera terminara de elegir su comida.

* * *

Emma estaba sentada, sola, en uno de las tantas mesas de la cafetería del colegio. Intentando comer su deliciosa hamburguesa. Sin darse cuenta, cuando fue a dar su primer mordisco dos jóvenes aparecieron y sin ninguna precaución se sentaron frente a ella en la misma mesa.

"¡Hola!" Dijo Mary Margaret con una gran sonrisa en su rostro tan blanco como la nieve.

"Hola." La rubia a penas contestó.

"Soy Mary Margaret y ella es Ruby." Mientras señalaba a su amiga.

"Ey!, creo que nos conocemos de algún lado."

"Hola, soy Emma… Y sí, creo que vamos a la misma clase de biología juntas."

"¡Claro! De ahí te conozco. Bueno… mucho gusto Emma." Ruby le regaló una agradable sonrisa y luego tomó un sorbo de su bebida.

"Emma, quería agradecerte por lo que has hecho por mi… defenderme de esa manera, nadie nunca lo había hecho." Ruby se aclaró la garganta para que Mary Margaret pudiera oírla. "Bueno… nadie además de Ruby." Ésta sonrió orgullosa de sí misma. "Como sea, de verdad, muchas gracias. Espero que eso no te haya causado muchos problemas."

"No, está bien. Es solo que no puedo soportar como la 'Reina Malvada' y sus secuaces se pasean por la vida molestando a las personas. Tampoco entiendo cómo pueden molestarte a ti, no pareces para nada una mala persona."

"Por eso mismo lo hace..." Emma la miró desconcertada. "Es una larga historia."

"Aquí viene una anécdota." Dijo Ruby emocionada por volver a escuchar la historia. Emma achicó sus ojos en sospecha y escuchó atentamente.

_Mary Margaret leía nuevamente su cuento favorito 'Blanca nieves y los siete enanitos.' Mientras colocaba algunas cosas en su casillero. Como siempre Regina y las otras dos chicas deambulaban por ahí, dispuestas a humillar a cualquier persona solo para sentirse bien con ellas mismas. Y mientras buscaban una presa fácil, encontraron a esta joven soñadora._

"_No crees que eres algo grandecita para seguir leyendo cuentos de hadas" Dijo Regina luego de arrebatarle el libro de sus manos. "Además…" Después de leer el nombre del cuento. "Aunque pudieras nunca serías una princesa, solo eres una enana más." _

_Mary Margaret intentó defenderse, pero sus palabras seguramente nunca lastimarían a alguien como Regina. "Y tú eres tan perra como la Reina Malvada." Ni ella misma pudo creer lo que acababa de salir de su boca. "Lo siento Regina, no qui…"_

"_¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir?" Regina la interrumpió, estaba realmente enfadada. Luego arrancó una de las páginas del libro que la joven estaba leyendo. "Tomen chicas encárguense del resto." Le dio el libro a las demás y se esfumaron de la vista de la pequeña joven, sin decir nada más pero dándole la peor de las miradas posibles. _

"Y creo que alguien me escuchó cuando la llamé de esa manera porque de un día para el otro todo el mundo había tomado eso como un apodo."

"¡Así que fuiste tú quien le dio ese apodo! No lo puedo creer." La rubia estaba realmente sorprendida.

"Es una genio, ¿No lo crees?" Dijo Ruby con una sonrisa dirigiéndose a Emma.

"No, yo no lo creo. Por esa razón Regina me odia cada día más."

"No puede odiarte cuando lo que le dijiste es solo la verdad." Dijo Emma mientras se llevaba su hamburguesa a la boca. Luego hubo un pequeño silencio.

"Ey! Cambiando de tema. ¿Han visto a la chica nueva? Creo que es muy linda." Exclamó Ruby mientras señalaba a una muchacha que estaba sentada a un par de mesas de distancia de ellas.

"Le gustan las chicas."

"Oh, Entiendo. ¡Bueno creo que es genial!" Dijo Emma aún con comida en su boca. "¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"Belle, es de Australia." Ruby sonaba entusiasmada.

"Creo que deberíamos ir a hablarle, está muy sola. Y es nueva, así que no conoce a nadie, deberíamos ir. ¿Qué dicen?" Sugirió Mary Margaret.

"¿Ahora?" Preguntó Emma.

A Ruby le gustó mucho la idea de su amiga. "¡Sí, Vamos!" Las chicas tomaron sus bandejas y se acercaron a la nueva.

"¡Hola! ¿Podemos sentarnos contigo?" Ruby le regaló una gran sonrisa a la joven de ojos claros.

"Si… sí, por supuesto! Hola, soy Belle."

"Soy Ruby y ellas son mis amigas…" _Mis amigas,_ pensó Emma. "Ella es Mary Margaret…" señaló a la joven que estaba sentada a su izquierda. "Y ella es Emma." Mientras señalaba a la otra muchacha.

"Así que eres de Australia." Ruby fue la primera en entablar la conversación estaba bastante emocionada por poder saber más sobre su nuevo interés.

"Sí, bueno…"

"Bueno, bueno, miren a quién tenemos aquí." Regina la interrumpió. Las tres malvadas porristas estaban a punto de hacer de las suyas, otra vez.

"¿Y ahora qué quieres, Regina?" Preguntó Ruby.

"Nada, nada. Solo queríamos darle la bienvenida a la nueva compañera. ¿O no chicas?" Las otras dos asintieron.

"Bueno, muchas gracias." Dijo ingenuamente.

"¿Y de dónde eres? Tienes un acento... extraño." Emma, Ruby, y Mary Margaret se miraron mutuamente. Casi podían leerse las mentes. Era como si supieran que Regina estaba tramando algo.

"Soy de Australia." Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Asi que es por eso..."

"¿Qué?"

"Nada, es solo que..." Se acercó un poco más a la mesa. "Hablas como si tuvieras todo el tiempo algo en la boca, no lo sé ¿Una papa tal vez? ¿Acaso no te querían en tu país y ese fue un motivo por el cual te echaron?" Belle, abrió y cerro la boca reiteradamente, esperando a que saliera alguna palabra en defensa. Pero fue inútil.

"¡Ves! Yo tenía razón. Mirate ahora, no puedes ni hablar."

"¡Dejala en paz Regina!" Ruby se levantó de sus silla rápidamente para defenderla.

"Lo siento, no estaba hablando contigo lesbiana, así que no te metas." La joven quedó atónita.

"Está bien, eso fue suficiente Regina. Ahora vete." Emma se acercó a la morena, siendo capaz de enfrentarla otra vez, si era necesario. Finalmente, estaba enfadada.

"O sea que no solo te haces la heroína con la enana, sino que también con la extranjera y la lesbiana..." Las chicas se sintieron realmente pésimo por sus comentarios. "Oh, lo lamento tanto, no quería ofender a tu novia." Y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

"¡Cállate, perra malvada!" Los demás estudiantes se quedaron asombrados al escuchar como Emma se enfrentaba a la intocable, e imparable Regina. "Al menos Ruby sería una mejor novia. No como otras personas."

"A qué demonios te refieres." Invadiendo su espacio personal.

"Es solo que, se que Ruby no me engañaría. Ya sabes, como Daniel lo hizo contigo."

En cuestión de segundos las chicas se encontraban en una pelea reñida, por segunda vez. Mientras los estudiantes las rodeaban gritando consecutivamente 'pelea' y disfrutando de ese… espectáculo. Las bofetadas eran pocas pero los empujones y jaladas de cabello no fueron minúsculas, y como era de esperarse terminaron en el suelo, casi una arriba de la otra. Ya que las dos eran muy fuertes fue muy difícil de separarlas. Hasta que alguien se percató de llamar al director y este apareció calmando las cosas con su temible presencia.

"Las quiero en mi oficina, ahora." El señor Gold parecía enfadado.

Las chicas, despeinadas y agitadas, hicieron caso al hombre y se dirigieron sin decir palabra.

"Aquí no paso nada, vuelvan a lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo."


End file.
